I just want to get home
by Little red bookworm
Summary: Set after Ark Angel, how does Alex find his way back home from Down Under and is he going to do it mission free?
1. Default Chapter

I Just Want To Get Home

Alex Rider Fan Fic

Chapter One

All Washed Up

….

….

Alex woke to the sound of waves lapping and birds calling. The sun was hot on his back as was the sand on his front.

It didn't take long for the memories what had happened to come swimming back. The fight with Kasper. The bomb on Ark Angel. MI6 using him again. And then landing in Australia. Alex wasn't sure how he was going to get back, he didn't know if any one knew he had landed here. _I bet Jack's worried,_ he thought. _I think I should phone her. But where is a phone?_

Carefully Alex pulled himself off the baking sand. Sand falling from his dark short messy hair. Brushing more sand off his face he sat up and looked around him.

Behind him there was a dazzling blue see, stretching out beyond his eye. And to his left and right a on going bank of yellow sand, littered with the odd sell or stick of drift wood. In front of him a line of tress stretched out running parallel to the beach. Alex looked at the trees. They looked so cool compared to the baking beach he was sitting on.

Sighing Alex slowly lifted himself up on to his wobbly feet, sand falling from the folds in his clothes. The clothes he had been given to go and visit Ark Angel, a white t-shirt and a blue tracksuit with the Ark Angel logo stitched onto the sleeve, and they were not helping him much in this heat.

Slowly Alex made his way to the shade of the trees. He kept slipping in the sand but it didn't take too long to get to the shady cover they offered to him. From his shady stop he could see a road cutting though the trees and idea cutting through his mind.

After tripping and falling he finally made his way to the tarmac road. It was cooler than the baking sand on the beach but it was still hot. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, hoping to find someone who could help him. The road was long and bendy and he hadn't seen any cars so far on his trek, but he kept going, getting slower as the hours passed.

Alex staged along the road the sun was high in the sky now and was beating though the cracks in the trees. He left out a small cry as he tripped on a rock and ended up at the side of the road, blood trickling down his knee. Alex just stayed on the ground, getting up seemed too much hard work at the moment. Yawning Alex put a hand to his head. Sleep seemed good at the moment. He feel back hitting his head on the grass his world turning back around him.

….

A car slowly made its way through the narrow bends in the road. The woman in the car was on her way home from work. She turned the sharp corner and stopped to a halt when she was a boy lying at the side of the road. She opened the back door of the car and moved her bag off the chair carefully before she lifted the boy slowly in., and carried on driving home.

….

…

**A/N:** Hello :-) I wanted to write a Fan Fic about Alex for a while and then this idea just popped in to my head. Hope you like it.


	2. questions

I Just Want To Get Home

Alex Rider Fan Fic

Chapter Two

Questions

….

….

"We don't know his name or where he comes from"

"He was found at the side of the road and we have no idea how he ended up with al those cuts and burses."

Alex turned over it wasn't too obvious that they where talking about him. From what he could see behind the badly patterned curtain he guessed he was in hospital. His clothes from the Ark Angel mission lay folded on the wooded chair next to his overly blanketed bed, which Alex was laying on dressed in dark blue checked pyjamas. He heard the squeezing of shoes on a newly polished floor stop outside his curtain. He turned to see a black haired lady step in pulling the curtain shut behind her.

"Good morning" she said trying to spread a stiff smile across her wrinkled face "you were lucky one of the doctors found you" she said speaking clearly and slowly as if Alex was only a small child. A red clipboard rested in her knee as she sat down on the wood chair moving Alex's clothes under the bed. "I hope you don't mind but there is a few things we need to clear up."

Questions, Alex thought why must I always answer questions. Alex just nodded showing that he was ready to be battered with a load of enquiries. At first the questions seemed to be easy, you name and where did you come from and how did you get there. Alex had to make up a story about being on a boat, hoping they weren't going to press in to the questions. The Lady, Margot her white name badge read, then started on more serious questions like how did you get those cuts and burses and when you obtain that scar. Alex made more stories up, but the look from Margot's face made him wonder if she believed him; but it was better than saying he was a teenage spy and had gotten in to a number of fights and been shot only a couple of months back; that she wouldn't have believed.

It was ages before she had finally left Alex in peace. He flipped though the glossy magazine, which he found in the draw next to his bed, wondering how he was going to get home. He wasn't sure if Jack was back from visiting her parents in Washington yet or not and he wasn't to seen on giving M16 a phone call, not that he knew there number anyway it wasn't going to be in the local phone book.

The ward was quiet expect for the occasional squeezing of shoes on the polished floor. He chucked the magazine to the end of the bed board of the photos of celebrities and there problems. Yawning he rolled over and thought about how he was going to get home.

….

Margot sat in her small cluttered office, clicking away at the computer trying to find any thing on Alex, which would match what he had told her. So far she wasn't having much luck and had to keep flicking through the notes she had made when she had talked with him. She hadn't found out much leaving half of what Alex had said a mystery.

….

….

A computer beeped and a message box appeared flashing on the glowing computer screen. A small suited man read the message before picking up the phone and speed dialling a number.

"Sir" the man said in to the telephone "I think someone may have found him" The man listened to the voice for a while before putting down the phone. Loosening his tie he clicked on the flashing link, telling him that someone in Australia was searching for Information about Alex Rider.

….

….

**A/N:** Thanks for telling me Alex had fair hair; I'm always getting mixed up with things like that. :-) Big Thanks for the reviews. I start study leave this week so I have some free time to type up all my notes and stuff I write during my spare time. Thanks again.


	3. phone call

I Just Want To Get Home

Alex Rider Fan Fic

Chapter Three

A phone call

….

….

A small suited man sat hunched over the computer desk typing in words quickly. Pausing every now and then to take a sip from the clipped blue coffee mug and running a hand through his messy black hair.

"You found him I take it then" A deep voice called from the doorway of the small office.

The man spun around quickly in his wheelie computer chair. "Yes Sir" he said turning back to the computer "His is in East Australia. I'm getting hold or his exact location now Sir."

The man in the doorway, dressed in black trousers and white shirt looked a bit out of place not in a full suit. Never the less he walked over and pulled over one of the chairs and sat down and watched the small suited man bring up various files and pages on the flat screen in front of them. The screen changed from file to photo but none of them the ones they wanted.

"Found him Sir."

Tearing his glaze away from the dozens of posters on the wall his eyes studied the computer screen. Details of Alex Riders exact location were clearly readable across the glowing screen. Stretching a smile across his serious face the man got out of his seat.

"Print these off and bring them to my office. Phone Crawley and Jones and tell them to meet me in my office straight away."

"Yes Sir." He said putting paper in to the printer not noticing the other man walk out slowly. Sighing he sat back in his chair and listened to the weird sounds the printer was making.

….

….

"Margot! Phone!"

"Please excuse me Alex," she politely said getting out of the chair and closing the curtain behind her.

Margot walked in to her office shutting the wooden door behind her and picked up the phone.

"Hello." She said unsure who was on the other end.

Picking up a pad and pen she quickly made some notes as she listened to the British voice on the phone, interrupting every now and then with questions.

"Ok I understand. I shall look forward to seeing you soon then. Goodbye." Margot said putting down the handset. Tapping the pen against the pad she thought back over the phone call. Getting up she made her way back to where Alex was sat in his cubical.

"Hello Alex." She said smiling warmly at the boy. "I have some good news. Your Guardian phoned."

"Jack!" Alex said quickly unsure how she knew he was here, he wasn't sure that any one knew where he was.

"I don't think his name was Jack but he told me about your sailing trip and filled me in on a few details. He will be coming down to collect you soon. Is that nice?"

Alex nodded not sure what to make of it. He didn't like the sound of it. He just hoped it was some kind of MI6 plan.

"I'll leave you to get some rest," Margot said picking up the clipboard and making her way out.

Alex sighed and wondered who was coming to visit him this time.

….

….

….

**A/N:** Good question who is after Alex? MI6? Or Scorpia? Made me think myself but don't worry I have my lil plan written down so I don't go off the plot too much. But I think you might be able to guess any way.

Thanks for the reviews :-P


	4. to the airport

I Just Want To Get Home

Alex Rider Fan Fic

Chapter Four

To the Airport

….

….

The hospital wad was busy with the sound of busy nurse and people coming and going. Alex was sat on his bed flipping through the television channels in his new clothes. Margot had thought his Ark Angel clothes were not suitable so she had organized for him to have new ones brought to him. He was glad as he didn't want to be in the ark angel gear in this heat, instead he was wearing a pair of lose cargo pants and a light blue t-shirt with the fan blowing his fair hair ((I got it right this time)) away from his hot sticky face. He was still curious to know who his 'guardian' was. It was only 10 o'clock and he had another two hours to wait.

Alex would have like to explore the hospital and the surrounding area, but so far he had only seen the ward he was staying on, the nurses wouldn't let him out of there sight, no matter how hard he tried; they seemed to be everywhere. Today they seemed extra busy so it was harder for him to sneak away before who ever it was came.

Alex just sat on the edge of the bed waiting. Something he was used to. He sat there quietly listening to the conversations in the hospital waiting to hear his name being mentioned. But when that happened a cold chill went down his back. That voice sounded familiar but he couldn't put a name to it. His head automatically turned so he could peer out through the gap in the curtains.

A man stood there waiting at the desk, taking to Margot. He was dressed in a nasty blue blazer with a crest on the right side sewed on to the pocket. He looked to be in his late thirties with thinning hair. Alex couldn't see his face. Margot pointed towards Alex's cubical and the man turned. He had a rather worried looking face and Alex knew instantly who it was – Crawley. John Crawley had once claimed to be a personnel manager, and Alex still wasn't quite sure what he did at MI6. He looked like the sort of man who counted paperclips and kept his pencils nice and sharp in a special draw.

MI6. That must mean they knew where I was. Alex thought to himself. But how did they find me. He had decided to save questions for later. At the moment he just wanted to get back home.

Margot and John both turned when Alex opened the curtain and walked towards them. They both seemed to be talking softly, Alex couldn't here what they where saying

"Its good to see you Crawley." Alex grinned. _Maybe saying that wasn't such a good thing _Alex thought after_. He may not be going by that name at the moment._ But Crawley's expression didn't change so it was hard to judge.

"Alex" Crawley started "its good to see you, though I do wish you would be more careful" he said like a loving parent.

For a moment Alex was lost for words, Crawley doesn't normally act like this, but then again I suppose he has to in front of the nurses. "Yes I'm sorry" Alex replied, "I guess I wasn't watching what I was doing."

….

After a chat with Margot Crawley and Alex were making there way to the hired car that Crawley had gotten. It was parked in the Hospitals car park, right in the corner in the shade. It was a small dark green, sports car, designed for two people and by the markings on the Back Alex could tell it was a MG design.

"Nice car" Alex said running hand over the smooth paintwork.

"Be careful with it, its not mine" Crawley said, back to his old self. Taking the keys out of his pocket he opened the car, letting Alex get in.

Once inside and done up Alex could see that it wasn't like normal cars there were to many buttons for one thing.

"Don't touch anything," Crawley said as if reading Alex's mind. Once he had his seat belt on, the car quietly purred in to gear, and Alex was soon away from the preying eyes of the nurses.

….

It was a quiet drive to the airport. Both of them not saying much to each other. But Alex was first to break the silence.

"How did MI6 find me?" Alex asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Your nurse was doing a search on you, she didn't believe the information you gave her, and we picked it up and traced you to the hospital." Crawley paused for a moment. "It's a good job to, as you could have been anywhere in Austria."

"Is Jack safe?" Alex asked worried about what stated she would be in this time.

"Yes, she's not long got back from Washington, we told her that you would be coming home from you holidays soon."

_Holidays!_ Alex thoughts _so that's what they call missions now._ He leaned back in the black leather seats and watched the ever-changing scene out side the window. After a while a hand shook him awake.

"Alex! We are here now." Crawley said, "Here you might need this." He said handing Alex a bag.

Alex took the bag and opened it up. Inside there was some loose change a few things to keep his amused like the new Game Boy DS and some books, but the one thing he needed was on top – his passport. Doing the bag back up Alex hopped out of the car.

"Wait there Alex, I have to take the car back, I will not be gone long. Five minutes at the most" Crawley said

Alex nodded "I'll stay outside here for you." Alex said, "I'll make sure I don't get in to any trouble."

Crawley nodded and drove the car away. Alex sat down on one of the benches out side the airport, and watched the people go by. Three minutes had passed already and Alex was board by now. Five minutes seemed a long time. He leaned back against the wooded bench, but quickly sat back up again. There was a man wearing a beanie hat that had caught Alex's eye. He looked horrible familiar. Alex watched him for a few moments wondering where he had seen him before.

"Gordon! Take off that stupid hat" someone, shouted from inside the car, "people will look at you with that on.

The man took his bag out of the boat of the car then pulled his dark blue hat off. Underneath he had messy red hair. A chill went down Alex's back as he suddenly knew whom the man was. Gordon Ross, from the Shooting Range back in the training island. Alex shrunk back against the wall the best he could. He hoped they couldn't see him, as Alex didn't fancy a run in with Scropia so soon.

….

….

**A/N:** Hiya sorry its taken so long to update, exams are all over so I'm going to try and update once a week until I go on holiday which shouldn't be to hard if I put down game control or game boy now and then or the books lol

This ones a longer chapter that usual I wrote half on one pc and half on another, do when I put it together it was longer than my usual

….

**Response to Reviews!**

…

**Saynt Jimmy: **Lol. You cant burn me, cuz I do that myself, when I attempt to cook lol! You were right in the first place, but now Scropia's there as well now

**Adcohen:** Thanks for the support, I put more in to this chapter (mainly cuz I have to much free time but don't tell my boss that) so it should be longer

**Minniemcmouse:** Thanks, sorry about taking sooo long, I had a new graphics card in my pc which allows me to play they games I got, which didn't work before lol Hope u like this chapter as well

**Hope12:** Lol thanks, should be updating soon as well

**Emily:** Thanks for the review, hope its not such a long wait for the next one

**Kow it all:** Lol Yay! Dory she one of my fave Disney characters just keep reading just keep reading what do we do we read read read! Lol


	5. Al?

I Just Want To Get Home

Alex Rider Fan Fic

Chapter Five

Al?

….

….

Scropia. What did they want? What were they doing here? Thousands of things were running through Alex's mind and none of them were good. He knew he was in danger if he let himself be seen. I'm sure one of his old class/training mates would love to be the person to break the death penalty.

Alex shank back against the wall. Hiding himself n the shadows. He wanted to run, get away from the panic that was building up inside him. But curiosity was filling him. He wanted to know why they were here of all places. Crawly wasn't around so he couldn't bother or tell him what to do. It wasn't as if he could make a run off it. If he was seen he would be shoot and no he didn't want to try his luck again.

From his shady spot he couldn't make out what was being said so slowly he edged closer. Straining his ears he managed to catch the Scottish accent out from the rest. He was desperate to know why Gordon and his friend were go far from home. It wasn't hard to hear him once Alex was hear. His voice stuck out against the laid back ozzies. The brown haired woman, sounding American, from what Alex could guess, seemed to be complaining.

"Rose!" The Scottish snapped. "Its not like I planned to be babysitting either but orders are orders and I'd rather be paid not killed." He slammed down the boot of the rusty car.

Alex could hear what was said next as the car drove off, he caught something about a kid but that was all. He let out a small gasp and pushed himself against the wall. He was sure the driver had looked at him, but with sunglasses on it was hard to tell.

"But Gordon" Rose muttered, turning Alex's attention back to them. He was sure he had seen Rose before, she looked familiar but he didn't know where, but he knew he didn't know any one called Rose so he must not have met her. But then again he had no idea how many people were still working for Scropia.

"The plan is" Gordon cut her off "Get the Kid take it to the house, call the Boss and wait there for him to come" he said "simple!"

Alex didn't like what he heard it reminded him too much of how he got mixed up in Ark Angel, with Poor Paul. He pushed himself flat against the wall and held his breath as they walked past, just inches from him, yet they didn't turn to look at him, they were to busy talking.

Alex watched Gordon slip a photo out of his pocket and hand it to Rose. Alex couldn't see the photo, not with out giving himself away. But he could hear them talking clearly as they walked past.

"See" Gordon said, "Everything is on there Name and age etc."

"So I get to meet the Brat Al…"

"Alex!"

Both Gordon and Rose turned around wondering who had called out. Alex ducked down behind the news box, hiding himself from their view. He could see Crawly walking towards him and wished Gordon would leave.

Someone must have heard him wish as Gordon whispered something to Rose and both of them headed in to the airport, with a bag each.

"Alex?" Crawly asked stopping in front of him "What are you doing down there?"

Alex looked up "Sorting out my shoelace" he lied getting to his feet. "Are we going then?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Crawley just signed and nodded, "I will give your ticket and passport once we are sat down don't want you to lose them"

Alex said nothing; he didn't like being treated like a little kid. It didn't surprise him that they had his passport, it was more like what they didn't have.

"Are you coming?" Crawley asked from the doorway, holding it open.

Saying nothing Alex just followed. His mind was on other things.

….

….

….

**A/N:** Been so long (plz don't hit me) should have warned you that I would be updated for at least 3 weeks due to going on holiday. But being this late is not my fault. You can blame United as they lost my case with my note pad in (had to wait ages). But don't worry I wrote a lot whist on holiday, its just a matter of typing it all up.


	6. Take off

I Just Want To Get Home

Alex Rider Fan Fic

Chapter Six

Take off

….

….

Alex had made it to the plane with out any more run-ins from Scropia. The plane was large. They were flying via British Airways to get home, so everything had a either blue or red colour. The seats were in a flat bed style, though it made little difference to Alex. Sitting down by the window he felt like all he could do was sleep, despite having all the hospital rest. But with his minded still racing he was sure that was the one thing he would have trouble with.

The business section on the plane was not as busy as Alex might have thought. Few people seemed to be flying to England. Spare seats were dotted all around the cabin. Some people had their laptops out and were busy writing messages before they had to switch them off. Some had their heads in a book, or like Crawley, reading the safety card. Alex just looked out the window, watching people hurry around outside like ants. In front of him were a girl and her Granddad and behind was a middle-aged man reading. Alex had an empty seat next to him. Crawley was sat on the row across, still dressed in his blue blazer. Alex was sure he should be counting paperclips or something not working for MI6, or what ever he did there. He just didn't look the MI6 type. But nor was Alex really. Who would believe a teenage boy was a spy. Not many, his own friend had believed him, Tom but Sabrina. He wasn't sure what Sabrina believed.

Alex didn't pay much attention to the air-hostess as they ran through the safety procedures that were listed on the safety card. It couldn't be as dangerous as taking off to go in to space. Jacket, pull, and jump. Got it. He was glad when he heard the captain tell the air-hostess to prepare for take off. It would mean he was one step closer to home and one step away from Gordon Ross.

It didn't take long for the plane to get in to the air. Alex was trying not to laugh at poor Crawley who sat with his eyes screwed shut. If Crawley didn't like planes why was he sent to get Alex? What was going on back at MI6 HQ? Alex shook his head trying to dislodge the thoughts. MI6 was the last thing he wanted to think about right now.

It had taken a while for the plane to level off and for the seat belt seat to turn off. Getting out of his seat he wanted to stretch his legs. Heading towards the plane toilets. Which he hated for some reason. He could never stand the sound they make when they flushed. He just wanted to be away from Crawley's eyes for a while.

He sat on the toilet seat lid for a while. Glad to be by himself. Out side he could hear the muffled sounds of someone complaining about not being able to use the business class toilets. Thinking Crawly would start to worry if he fell down the loo he opened the door, letting it slide shut behind him.

His eyes widen and he was suddenly glad he didn't come out a few moments ago. He couldn't see the mans face, only his bright red hair. He hoped it wasn't Gordon. He really did.

White-faced Alex returned to his seat. The man in front had moved leaving his granddaughter by herself which Alex found odd. Crawley gave him a funny look but he turned and looked out the window, hoping the plane would land soon, even though he knew it wouldn't.

….

….

**A/N:** Sorry it's a short one. I'll try and make the next one longer.

Also sorry about all the spelling mistakes. Suck at spelling. I'm actually surprised I passed my English exam with good grades with the way I spell lol

Thanks for all the reviews didn't think my story would be as popular as it is


	7. On the plane

I Just Want To Get Home

Alex Rider Fan Fic

Chapter Seven

On the Plane

….

….

He sat back in the chair, leaning against the soft cushioned fabric, thinking. He didn't let what he saw on the way from the toilet get to him. He was just being paranoid, there had to be a few red haired people on the plan, and why would Scopira be coming back from Australia it didn't make sure sense. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he raked back the blond strands of hair; it wouldn't do well to worry himself sick after just coming out of hospital. He didn't want to go back so soon. He hated the white washed walls and clean spotless areas. It didn't help that he spent to long in them either.

A sigh escaped dry parted lips as he picked up the water bottle that lay on the empty seat next to him. He slowly unscrewed the lid as he looked out the window. He just wanted to get home, and not mixed up in anything else. He wiped the water from his lips as the bottle fell, rolling against the cushion next to him. He was glad he was seated alone, though he couldn't shrug the feeling that it was going to be a long flight home.

……

After flipping though the available films on the flight he turned the video screen off, not wanting to watch anything, nothing to his liking, mainly chick flicks and a spy film. What was the point of watching a spy film? He knew from first hand experience it wasn't as fun as it looked.

"You look sort of bored," a soft voice said snapping him from his thoughts and daydreams.

He looked up only to be met by a pair of coffee coloured eyes in between freckles. It was the girl that had been sitting in front of him, though she was standing in the aisle this time. She was wearing a deep purple pain t-shirt with stone washed jeans. Messy chocolate hair pulled in to a high ponytail. If her hair was darker and eyes blue he would say she looked like Sabina, the first person he had told about his spy adventures, first she had laughed at him though after the South of France incident she seemed to believe him, before moving across the world, away from him. Another friend lost.

"Yeah" he said after a while, "nothing to do much" he said back, though be fore he could say anything else the airhostess politely asked the girl to move.

"Hope you don't mind" She said looking to Alex as she moved the water bottle and sat down so the airhostess could get past with the food trolley. "On your way home?" she asked.

Alex nodded "Can't wait to get home" he said thinking she must be the first person he had spoke to that wasn't over the age of twenty. It reminded him of his friends, mostly Tom, back in London.

"Same here," she said only give a few second for Alex to finish off his own sentence "I was visiting my Mum, now I'm going back home to my Dad"

"So you're travelling with your Granddad?" He asked remembering the old man that was sat next to her as the plane was lifting in to the endless blue sky. Alex caught Crawly looking in his direction, so Alex just smiled and carried on talking. Crawly didn't have to know everything that was going on. Alex didn't want to have anything else to do with M16 after this.

The girl just shock her head as she laughed "No, his a friend of my Dad, making sure I get on the right plane, I just call him Kay."

"Escorted home, just like me," he laughed. "I was having a holiday" he lied through his teeth "now its back home then back to school. Oh! I'm Alex by the way," He said remembering he hadn't told her his name yet, and not knowing her name either.

"Nice name." She grinned, "My names Alexandra, but I Hate it so just call me Ally" Ally said with a soft smile playing across her lips. "So how did your holiday go?"

……

……

……

**A/N:** _Wow been so long since I update. Never thought I would see the day where I said I missed science lessons, but I do, I wrote all my fan fics whilst burning things using a Bunsen. Oh well._

_I know I said I would try and update more quickly but its hard, with the amount of school work I get given, its like the schools don't want children to get out and have a life. Meh! Should really do the work when I get it, then I would have more time. Oh well._

_Thought I'd go back to doing Response to Reviews so yeah!_

Response to Reviews 

_Saynt Jimmy – hehe yep Scorpia is back but I'm not going to say what I have planned for them and yeah I tend to loose my stuff a lot, so my notes are everywhere but Alex might not get off so lucky the next time..._

_Adcohen – Scorpia's back Yay, some one else after Alex. I'll try and update more often but I'm not going to make promise, just blame the homework._

_Anna – Lol thanks and I'll try._

_Minniemcmouse – Hm…A beta reading didn't think of that idea, may do that, at the moment I'm counting on Microsoft word and that's not to good. Lol and thanks for the review, hope I haven't kept you waiting to long  
hisluv – Yeah I know, that's why I'm not to keen on the endings of his books, though I haven't read Raven's Gate yet, that might be different. But you couldn't leave poor Alex stranded on a beach down under, that's just mean. _

_Midnight – O.o Alan Blunt! Better get writing don't want to meet him_

_poos and wees – unusual name! And nope I'm stubborn and not going to say what's going to happen next, mostly due to the fact I change things a lot as well _

_Dark Avenger – Thanks and I'll try to._

_just-think-of-a-stupid-name-and-that's-me –hehe spelling mistakes. Can't spell though in the future I don't need to as I'm going to build my self an army of robots to spell for me, that's after I have world domination hehe and thanks for making me want to write and giving me things to talk about haha _

_Katie – Thanks, I'll try and make things longer, but some times I want to split things up so they make more sense, or they do to me. _


End file.
